1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing pickup of still images (photographs, for example) on an imaging device such as a digital still camera or the like, immediately after a still image is taken and recorded in response to depression of a shutter button, the recorded still image is automatically displayed for a predetermined period of time only (auto review) and after that period of time an operation generally moves to an image pickup standby state (as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-340904). Using this type of auto review function, a user can verify content of the recorded still image immediately after image pickup without performing any particular operation. For that reason, when the user decides that the image pickup is unsuccessful, the user can delete the recorded still image, repeat the image pickup operation and so on.
On the other hand, when performing pickup of moving images using the imaging device such as the digital still camera or the like, once recording of the moving images is ended in response to depression of a recording stop button, an operation generally moves from a recording state to a recording standby state. The auto review function of the above-described still image pickup is not available with this type of moving image pickup.